The 149th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by Williaaaaaam
Summary: It's the Hunger Games for the 149th Time. 24 Tributes. One Victor. Who will be the winner of the 149th Annual Hunger Games?
1. List of Tributes

**List of Tributes**

District 1 :

Carlisle Verto (M) (18)

Bethany Jones (F) (13)

District 2 :

Jon Butcher (M) (18)

Evangeline Spencer (F) (17)

District 3 :

Harris Septer (M) (14)

Summer Parkinson (F) (12)

District 4 :

Septimus Odair (M) (15)

Jessica Yearsly (F) (13)

District 5:

Jake Woodcock (M) (17)

Victoria Pensieve (F) (14)

District 6 :

Taz Roppers (M) (18)

Chloe Ashton (F) (16)

District 7 :

Charlie Higgs (M) (13)

Isabelle Fearson (F) (12)

District 8 :

Duncan Cole (M) (15)

Ambrosia Johnson (F) (17)

District 9 :

Henry Adams (M) (12)

Eliza Dawber (F) (16)

District 10 :

Paul Riverton (M) (13)

Augusta Goshea (F) (15)

District 11 :

Trevor Hodgson (M) (12)

Samantha Grace (F) (18)

District 12 :

Li Yun (M) (14)

Ebony Rooney (F) (17)


	2. District 1 Reaping

**[ So this is my own SYOT. Thanks to the people who submitted characters! This is District 1 Reapings and next chapter, it'll be District Two and so forth. ]**

Carlisle ( 1 )

Mother wants me to volunteer. She says I'll definitely win because I'm 18. I've reminded her that there will probably be other 18-Year Olds there. It's like she didn't hear me say anything. Father on the other hand? He's…not said a word. Mother doesn't seem to be bothered that much. I'm bothered. He should be cheering me on, not sitting in the Lounge, not talking. Selfish idiot!

I stand with the other 18-Year Olds of District 1 in a gleaming tuxedo. It's as white as the snow and my pants are the same. I look like that dude…um Caesar Flickerman except he's rotting in a grave. After what he did for District 12. Pillock. My best friend, Oliver and his friend, Joshua are stand next to me. They're going to volunteer. They even said so.

Now, there's this boring escort called Vivienne who rambles on about the Dark Days. Oliver pretends to fall asleep while Josh listens, as if it's actually interesting. Eventually, she shuts up and walks over to the girl's bowl of names. Her long pink nails move through the air and she snatches up a piece of paper.

She opens it up and an evil smile appears on her face.

"Cecilia Jones!" she smiles

The next thing I hear is a bloodcurdling scream from off in the distance. Everyone turns to see a small 12-Year Old girl crying and sitting on the cold floor. She must be this Cecilia girl. Disgusting that she considers this…bad luck. It's an honour! Suddenly, someone pushes Cecilia out of the way and walks towards the stage.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" she says.

The girl has long black hair which dances in the cold wind. She wears a lilac dress with a pink bow across the centre. In her waving hair is a tiny white rose that stays still while her hair dances.

"You are?" asks Vivienne

"Bethany Jones," replies the girl.

Cecilia looks up and screams even louder. She goes to crawl towards Bethany but a woman picks her up and drags her away from the crowd. Sisters. Seems right, I guess. Time for the boys now. Vivienne takes out a piece of paper and opens it. She opens her mouth wide as she says the name.

"Carlisle Verto"

I feel as cold as the snow of my suit.

Bethany (1)

Bethany this, Bethany that. Apparently, it's my year. That's what my step-mother says. So does my Dad. They both think I'll win. I'm not even planning to volunteer. Of course, I don't tell them that. Why would I? They'd force me to volunteer. Somehow. I look beautiful, I have to admit. I wear a lilac dress with a pink bow around the centre. My dad gives me an old hair-clip of my mother. A white rose which stands out in my coal-black hair.

My sister, Cecilia? Not very. She has a neon green dress with a blue bow around the centre, like mine. Her hair clip is meant to look posh because it's so expensive but it just looks tacky. Is having jewels blind people because they're so bright good? If so, people will love my sister.

I'm only 13. I stand no chance if I do have to take part. There's these three boys. Carlisle Verto, Joshua Dunson and Oliver Davies. They're all 18 and I've heard them talking about the Games. They're apparently going to volunteer. All of them. I'm scared.

We're now standing in the 13-Year Old section and I see Cecilia in front of a tall girl. Girls first, I guess. The woman's hand moves over a slip of paper and she snatches it. She reads out the name dramatically. Like seriously, it's so stupid.

"Cecilia Jones!"

WHAT? No! This can't be! I see Cecilia on the ground, screaming. Someone needs to volunteer! She's TWELVE! She stands no chance. I see Cecilia getting to her feet but I rush into her, pushing her into the arms of someone. I dash to the stage and raise my hands.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I shout.

"You are?" she asks

"Bethany Jones," I answer.

She smiles evilly as she walks towards the Boy's Bowl. She moves her hand in a complex fashion and then grabs a slip of paper like a crocodile. She puts on another dramatic voice and some people are gaping at her.

"Carlisle Verto!"

Oh great. Seriously? The odds AREN'T in my favour.


	3. District 2 Reaping

**[ Ooh! District Two. Do they stand a chance?]**

Jon (2)

Here we go. It's my…second year. By that, I mean it's going to my second try. I was chosen last year but someone volunteered and got killed in the Bloodbath by someone from District NINE. How pathetic. This time, I'm volunteering. Oh yes. I'm at the Reaping, sitting with the other 18s as the escort arrives.

I don't hear her name. I don't need to know her name. I only need to know she's a Capitol Freak and I know that. End of. She walks towards the bowl and puts her hand in. She takes out a girls name and we all wait patiently as she reads out the name.

"Evangeline Spencer!" she roars.

Oh damn. Even as a boy, I know she's tough. Aggressive. She has ginger hair which seriously blinds you. I watch her walk up to the stage in a dress that has obviously been made by professionals. Rich snob. She sits down as the male tribute is chosen.

"Harper Bis-" begins the woman

Hell no. I let my hand shoot up and shout out the famous saying.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I roar.

Yep. I'm the Male Victor of The 149th Annual Hunger Games. Go Jon! Go Jon! G0 Jon! Wait. I'm against Evangeline. Damn. I should have thought this through.

Evangeline (2)

I don't care who volunteers. I'll kill them as they walk up to the stage. I am the Female Tribute. No one will get in my way. If anyone is about to raise their hand, I'll just show 'em my muscles. Cause that's what I do. I get all the boys. I'm sooooo gonna win this. Oh ye babe. Right, since I have no siblings, there's no one I need to worry about volunteering for me.

I sit with the 17s as this woman blabbers on about Dark Days and President Coriolanus Snow and President Woof and his great ideas. Ugh, so boring. When she finally shuts up, some people decide to cheer as someone plays dramatic music. Wow. It makes District 2 look terrible.

"Evangeline Spencer!" someone shouts.

What? I look around and then realise the woman is holding a slip of paper. Oh. Wow. I need to look more scary. I show off my muscles to the camera as I get up the steps of the stage. I put my hand through my hair and sit down. Who will I be fighting?

"Harper Bis-" says the woman

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" shouts a voice.

Huh? I look in the direction of where the volunteer's voice came from. Someone steps from the crowd and I gasp as they come into focus. Jon Butcher. He doesn't know but I fancy him. Sooo sexy. His style? Also really sexy. Get a hold of yourself Ev! He won't be so pretty when he's dead.


	4. District 3 Reaping

**[ ****District 3! Strong or weak? ]**

Summer (3)

I'm 12. My name will only be in once. I'm not a Tribute. I'm not a Tribute. I won't be a Tribute. No siblings I'll have to volunteer for. Good. Maybe next year, Sum. Since I won't be going to the Capitol, I don't dress up as if I'm going to a masquerade ball. A simple skirt and long-sleeved top. Black skirt and um…white shirt. Very simple.

My dad says that he wants me to volunteer when I'm like…15 or 16. I said 17. He continues to say 15. My mother…will never see me again, dead or alive. She had me at a young age. 17 to be exact. The thing is, after I was born, she was nearly 18. When she reached the age of 18, I had been born only a few weeks. Then, she got chosen for the Games.

She died trying. 4th Place. Got killed by a huge tidal wave. If it wasn't for that wave, she'd probably still be here. That wave wiped out everyone except the District 7 Girl. Where am I now? Sitting with the other 12s. They all look as nervous as me. I assure them that since we're 12, we won't be picked. Only a few cheer up.

The escort is a pretty lady. Long flowing pink hair with a red rose in her hair. She has a scarlet dress and scarlet high-heels. It's her face that is so beautiful. Red rosy cheeks. Crystal blue eyes and pale skin that stands out. Her name is Dimona. She talks about the Dark Days and I listen to her explain about the two rebellions. One was led by Katniss Everdeen who was slain by President Darca's best assassin, Darius Lincoln. Darca then died of old age and Woof replaced him.

Dimona stops talking about the Dark Days and walks over to the girl's bowl. Her hand moves, as if in slow motion, and grabs a slip of paper. She opens it and reads the names aloud.

"Summer Parkinson!" she shouts.

NO! No! This can't be! I can't be! Something suddenly distracts me. A girl next to me is raising her hand. She's 12 as well. Parents are shouting as they see the hand. This girl has a father and siblings. She has a mother. My hand catches her arm and I pull her hand down.

"No," I say.

I just walk to the stage and sit down, my face red. I look for cameras and let out a smile. That seems to make people in the crowd think I'm ready and going to win. Pfft. Like I stand a chance. Now, who will be joining me?

Harris (3)

I'm at the Reaping. In a hoodie and jeans. What's the point of looking glamorous? I just want to go to sleep. I had to wake up five hours early to get some food and help my sister put on her dress and help my brother. So annoying. This ugly woman rants on about the Dark Days and then walks towards the girl's bowl of names.

"Summer Parkinson!"

Ugh. Sounds like a 18 year old. I'm probably screwed. Wait, no. Someone is about to raise their hand but a girl with long blonde hair grabs it and pushes it down. Then, this blondie walks to the stage, sits down and lets out a blinding smile. Damn. I know you should brush your teeth, but she got a bit too enthusiastic.

Time for the boys. The woman walks to the bowl of names and sends her hand in. Pulls it out. There's an awkward silence.

"Harris Septer!" the woman shouts.

BOO YAH! I'm about to walk to the stage when my brother sends up his hand, obviously to volunteer. No. He is not stealing my glory. So what do I do? I pull back my hand and clench it int0 a fist. Yes. I punch him in the face and walk onto the stage. I bow and sit down, only to be pushed inside the Justice Building.

Summer just says goodbye to her father and no one else enters. My brother visits and it turns out I broke his nose. My mother doesn't mind. My dad didn't turn up because of some work crisis after the Reaping. Mother says he wished me good luck. Time to plan.

"Allies?" comes a voice.

I turn and see the girl is talking to me. She looks…fragile. But she looks like she's smart. Hmm. I'll backstab her.

"Sure."


	5. District 4 Reaping

Jessica (4)

I'm not sure. I think I should wait until I'm 15, at least. If I volunteer at the age of 13, I don't stand a chance. I'll probably be slain at the Cornucopia. Well, I'm currently at the reaping in a silver dress with a spring green bow. I'll admit it. I look disgusting. My brother, Peter says that he's volunteering. He's only 14 but Mother doesn't stop him.

Dad says that I'm a disgrace. That I'm not a true Career. How I should be like my _perfect _brother. Last night, I argued with Dad and told him I don't want to be a murderer. He just slapped me and walked out of the house, into the rain. I don't know where he is now.

The escort is a man with neon green hair and a bright blue shirt. His trousers are like…bright pink. He looks ridiculous. His name is Federico or something. Why do they have to talk about the Dark Days EVERY SINGLE year! Ah well. We listen to him rant on before the Mayor of District 4 has a word. He says that we'll win. Pfft. Unlikely.

Time for the Tribute-Choosing. Federico walks over to the Girl's Bowl and takes out a name.

"Niamh Pekson!" he shouts.

This Niamh girl walks out of the crowd and off in the distance I see my mother crying with a man next to her. Dad! He's staring at Niamh and a wave of guilt comes over me. Oh what the heck. I have to do it. For Dad.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I shout, sending my hand into the air.

Oh damn. Dad turns in the direction of the voice and sees me with my hand up. He has a grin on his face but then he turns back to the Niamh girl. I walk out onto the pathway and push Niamh back into the crowd. Action. I pause, turn and smile at the cameras. Well, I gotta admit. I'm sexy.

Septimus (4)

I move the sword over my head and clash it with Elaine's curved knife. Her blonde hair moves across her face and she lunges again. I bring my foot up and kick her into the nearest wall. I am amazing at this. Elaine is about to get up when there's a buzzer and she is forced to leave as a loser.

The next person is Katrina. Ugh. My sister. I've always wanted to fight her. She's so annoying. She takes out a small katana that she BOUGHT with her own money. Dad just gives her anything she wants. In this case, money. Lots of it, it seems. Mum just cooks and sleeps. End of.

Katrina slashes the Katana down and runs up to me. I move my sword down but she swings her right leg down to my legs and sends me to the floor. She leaps on top of me but I kick her in the chest. She screams but gets to her feet quickly. I stand up and side-step her blade, dancing through the air.

Okay, I'll admit it. She's skilled. I duck off another swing and send my ruby-encrusted sword towards her ash-brown pixie hair. She rolls to the left, picks up Elaine's fallen knife and sends it flying towards my left leg. FRICK. It hurts like hell. I rip it out and flip towards her.

She's stunned for a few seconds before swinging her sword. I punch her in the face and roll backwards off her sword. There's suddenly a ring which tells us the time. Reaping time. I get a tissue and pat up some of the blood of my left leg. Nothing major. I walk out of the building and see that the stage is very close.

I walk alone. Katrina walks with her _friends_. When I arrive at the area of the Reaping, I stand with my friend, Jay. He knows where I've been.

"HELLO DISTRICT FOUR!" screams a man in a neon green wig.

"HELLO CAPITOL FREAK!" roars back members of the crowd.

There's a huge wave of laughter but it's cut short by a gun shot from the Head Peacekeeper, Phineas Naparl. The purple-wigged man or "Federico" as he calls himself, walks over to the girl's bowl.

"Niamh Pekson!" rings the voice of Federico.

A girl walks out but is pushed back into the crowd by a girl with long red hair. She volunteers. I smile to Jay as I show off my muscles to the girl when she turns around. She smiles happily and then sits down.

"Septimark Odair!" screams Federico.

Who? Does he mean me?

"Oh sorry. SeptiMUS Odair!" laughs Federico.

I laugh and walk onto the stage. I am the Victor of the 149th Hunger Games. Well, I shouldn't get too cocky. Oh screw it. This girl looks 12. I'll kill her with a simple stab to the back.

**[ District 4, do they stand a chance? Septimus looks good. What do you think? ]**


	6. District 5 Reaping

**[Almost halfway there!]**

Victoria (5)

"Of course not," says Jerome slyly.

"You are terrible at lying!" I frown.

"Fine. I stole the bread. I'm so hungry. After what happened last year, it's hard to find food!" moans Jerome.

He's talking about the District 5 trying to rebel. Got shot down like a bird in the sky. Our parents were killed and I did a runner. Tried to get to District 6. Got caught and I was…punished. I now live with my cousin, Jerome who likes stealing bread that I've made.

District 5 still takes part in the Hunger Games, which is even harder. I signed up for the terrasae or whatever it's called. I had to. We're literally starving.

"We might as well go down to the Reaping," I sigh.

"Ye…" agrees Jerome.

We walk down together, nibbling on some berries I stole from our neighbour, Jake Woodcock. He saw me and I just ran into the fields. He gave chase but gave up eventually. There's a huge stage and everything is so bright. I walk off to the female 14s and say goodbye to Jerome.

"Time for the Girls!" says a man with purple hair, called Dewey or something.

He walks over to the bowl of names and takes out a slip of paper. He looks at the name and lets out a tiny laugh.

"Victoria Pensieve!" says Dewey.

Ugh. Really? I walk onto the stage and Dewey begins to ask questions.

"Oh be quiet," I snap, walking into the Justice Building.

I hate the Capitol. Idiots.

Jake (5)

"_I volunteer as Tribute!"_

"_No, Charlie! You can't!"_

"_I'm sorry, Jake. I have to win!"_

My brother volunteered two years ago. He was killed first. By a boy called Brandon Cole who proceeded to be 2nd. I want to find Brandon's family and ruin their lives. Could it go downhill any more? Yep. A few days ago, some girl stole precious berries off me. I gave chase but damn, she was fast.

Now, where do I stand? In his place. At the Reaping. Waiting for the decisions to be made.

"Victoria Pensieve!" says a man.

A girl walks up and I gasp. It's the face and mouse-brown hair that makes me remember her. She's the girl that stole the berries off me. Oh she is going do-

"Jake Woodcock!" shouts the man.

What? I've been chosen? YES. I can kill Victoria AND avenge my brother. Oh this is heating up already. I walk into the Justice Building with Peacekeepers and see Victoria talking to someone who looks like her. I sit down and there's no one who visits me because I'm the only Woodcock left in District 5.

"Allies?" asks Victoria suddenly.

"No. I don't ally with thieves," I snap.

"Your brother was a thief," she frowns.

I turn to her and it all happens in slow motion. I just lunge at that big head of hers.


	7. District 6 Reaping

**[District Six now!]**

Chloe (6)

My uncle was killed in the Hunger Games. My stepbrother was killed in the Hunger Games. My mother won the Hunger Games. My mother won the Hunger Games 23 years back. My uncle died in the Hunger Games, 23 years back. My stepbrother died in the Hunger Games, 12 years back.

I stand no chance this year, if I'm chosen. I may be 16 but I've not practiced. District 6 will not be a Career District. At the Reaping, our Mayor says that we can win and defeat all the other Districts. Big chance. It's the same. District 6 Tributes, killed at the Bloodbath. Never return.

"Ladies first," says the District 6 escort.

Please don't be me! Please don't be me! P-

"Chloe Ashton!" shoutsthe escort.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I scream.

Everyone turns to me and Peacekeepers edge towards me. One grabs my arm and drags me onto the stage as I try escape him.

"Any volunteers?" asks the escort.

"PLEASE! PLEEEEASE!" I roar, trying to get someone to volunteer.

No one volunteers. NO! I can't be a Tribute. I swing my legs wildly and kicks tonnes of Peacekeepers. I try punching my way out of a Peacekeeper's grip but he just slaps me and drags me into the Justice Building.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I shout.

I just see a boy with dark brown hair walk onto the stage before I fall into a deep sleep.

Taz (6)

So here I am. At the Reaping. I don't want to be picked but if I am, I'll give it my all. I said goodbye to Mum, Dad and my little sister, Violet. Dad has wished me good luck and so has mum. Violet kissed me and said 'Bye Bye Tazzy!'. She can be so cute sometimes.

"Chloe Ashton!" shouts Fibber, the escort.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screams a voice.

Everyone turns to see a girl with buttercup yellow hair getting approached by Peacekeepers. She is getting dragged to the stage and screaming her head off. Must be insane. The escort asks for volunteers and Chloe begs the crowd. No one volunteers. I feel bad as the girl tries kicking Peacekeepers.

I just watch her being dragged into the Justice Building before I turn back to the escort who is acting like nothing just happened.

"Where were we? Oh yes. Taz Ropers? Roppers?" says the escort.

Oh. Ah well. I'll try win it for Violet. I walk onto the stage and smile to my sister who I see near my Mum and Dad. I allow visitors and my family visit.

"I love you Tazzy!" squeaks Violet.

"I love you too Vi," I smile.

"Good luck Taz. We'll be rooting for you!" smiles Dad.

Mum nods and kisses me on the cheek. Vi bursts into tears as they're asked to leave. I walk up to Vi, pick her up and kiss her.

"I'll be seeing you very shortly. Just imagine I've gone on holiday!" I beam.

"I'll miss you!" she squeaks.

"I'll miss you too!" I chuckle, putting my hand through her hair.

"See you soon Tazzy!" she smiles as I put her in Mum's hands.

I wave as they leave and I sit down, sighing. The girl, Chloe doesn't allow any visitors.

"Hey," I say

She turns to me but doesn't speak.

"Allies?" I ask.

"Yes please," she says, which takes me by surprise.


	8. District 7 Reaping

Isabelle (7)

_Isabelle Fearson. I swear, if my name comes from that bowl, I will go me-_

"_Isabelle Fearson!" _

No! No! No! I wake up and hold back a scream. It was just a dream. I run downstairs, get dressed and dash towards the Reaping. I'm almost late. I stay awake too late last night and now look! I'm almost late and if I don't arrive on time, they kill you. Well, unless you're seriously ill.

Everyone talks in hushed whispers. But when the whispers are put together, it sounds like a horde of bees buzzing. The Mayor asks for silence as the escort, Dessie talks about the Rebellions. It's so boring. I stand next to my sister, Carla. There's a bang and the Capitol Seal appears on a screen nearby.

"Who will be our Tributes from District 7?" says Dessie dramatically.

"Let's find out, Des" says the Mayor impatiently.

Dessie struts over to the bowl of names and plucks one out like a bird getting a worm.

"Isabelle Fearson!" she smiles, reading the slip of paper.

Why? Well, might as well look impressive. I walk out of the crowd with swag and put on my best smile. I walk on stage and bow so low that I nearly fall over.

"I'm Isabelle Fearson and I'm your Female Tribute from District 7!" I say proudly.

"Yes, yes, we know that!" smiles Dessie, who pushes me into a seat.

"OOF!" I grunt, painfully.

Dessie walks over to the bowl of male names and snatches a piece of paper. She opens it and puts her hands on her hips while reading.

"Who is Charlie Higgs?" asks Dessie.

A 13 year old boy walks up and I gap at his beauty. Blonde hair that flaps down elegantly. I hear a Peacekeeper order me and Charlie in the Justice Building. Maybe Charlie will want to be my ally. I doubt it.

Charlie (7)

I walk to the reaping with my brother, Nicholas. He tells me what to practice when I'm at the Games. I keep telling him that it probably won't be me but he just waves off my remarks and says 'It could be!'. He's an idiot. Is he volunteering? No. If I get picked, will he volunteer? No.

Not really a good brother, is he? Quite dumb as well.

"Isabelle Fearson!" comes a distant voice.

OH DAMN. We're late! I rush into the 13s and see the female tribute. It's haunting, what I see. A 12 year old girl. She walks to the stage and says something about District 7. The escort pushes her into a seat and for some reason, asks a question about me.

"Who is Charlie Higgs?" she asks.

I walk towards the stage and as I get there, I realise what is going on. I'm a Tribute. I walk into the Justice Building and don't allow any visitors. I need to think about tactics. Definitely. The girl, Isabelle, doesn't see any visitors. She doesn't talk. Just tuts impatiently.

Then, we're whisked away from the Justice Building.


End file.
